


Bright Stars

by FightingForYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Horror (slight), M/M, Making Out, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Punk Louis, Top Louis, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingForYou/pseuds/FightingForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been friends for a year and Harry has a "slight" crush on Louis. One night (After a lot of convincing) Louis gets Harry to come to the field with him. Niether expected the outcome of there innocent get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a very strange night; he took me in the field at 12:00 in the morning, the field was pretty scary at night but for some reason I felt safe with him, Even though I met him a little over a year ago. I didn’t understand how I could have became friends with someone as cool as Louis, He had tattoos, red hair, and gages. My mom wouldn’t even let me have a fake washable tattoo let alone a permanent statement on my body. We lay down. The long pieces of grass tickle my leg all the way up to my knee. I smile at Louis who is looking deeply at the stars in almost a loving way.  
I sort of remember how we met like it was yesterday; I was in the bathroom at the urinals peeing when all of a sudden he came in. He 

walked with a swagger that made you believe that he owned the place, he wore his ‘I’m a senior’ smug smirk on his face, and there was a small bit of sassiness. The chain on his pants jiggled lightly as he walked over to the urinal right next to mine. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his.um.. Penis. He took it out without even acknowledging my presences. He closed his eyes and a yellow stream began to shoot. I blushed awkwardly, It was weird seeing another guys penis, I mean I was a freshman this year I had come from a Private middle school with private areas for changing for gym class and private walls between the urinals. I remember snapping myself out of it I was so lost in 

Thought about me seeing another guys penis that I hadn’t realized I had gazed off looking directly at it. He glanced over at me and I ran a hand through my hair, stuffing my self back into my pants and going over to the sink briskly scrubbing my hands and exiting 

the urinals. After that time there were constant others when I would go to the bathroom and see Louis either smoking a joint with a raven haired bloke or getting sucked off by some brunette bloke. 

One day after I walked in to him with one of his brunettes he told me Hi and I said Hi back, and the rest was just a blur. Louis had brought me out of my shell. He made me sneak out with him to clubs, Skip school, and even get a tiny bit tipsy. I had share everything with him and he had share everything with me.. At least I thought. 

“Hey Harry,” Louis says crossing his legs and sitting up on his elbows.

“Yeah?” I ask completely frightened by his sudden words.

“Let’s go exploring in the woods over there!” He stands to his feet brushing off stray pieces of grass. Louis eyes shine brightly in the moonlight. I bite my lip and look downwards. Okay, so I might have a small tinny crush on Louis. How could I not? He was the definition of beauty, gorgeous, and handsome. Louis was everything at once. And I couldn’t help but internally groan because I knew I would never get to be one of those brunettes that got the privilege to be under him. But aside from that thought, the woods? What about slender man? And the dark? And the creepy abandon houses? 

What if Louis thinks you’re not cool for going?

Maybe I could just play it cool? Yeah! Play it cool. Smooth Styles 

“I don’t know Lou, I want to get home before my mom realizes that I’m not there, and plus it’s pretty muddy and I don’t want to get my shoes muddy,” I say.

Good job harry! 

Why thank you Har—

I hear the starting of chicken noises coming from Louis’ mouth. 

“I don’t wanna get my shoes dirty, poor posh Harry, ‘fraid of a little mud. Tsk tsk tsk.” He says laughing. 

“Fine!” I say angrily. “if you think I’m a wuss for not going then I am!” 

“Alright, You stay here and I’ll go investigate. Who knows? Might even find me some treasure. Then I’ll be rich and you’ll be begging me ‘Louis, Louis can I please can I lick your feet?’ “

“I don’t think dirt will make you rich. Because, I promise you that’s all your gonna find out there. “ 

“Haha very funny.” Louis hops in the back of his red rusty pick-up truck and retrieves a flashlight.

“See ya!”

I didn’t like that we were splitting apart from each other. I didn’t want Louis to get hurt.”

“P-promise me you’ll text me if something goes wrong, yeah?”

He comes over towards me ruffling my curls. I lean into stupidly and he smirks at me ruining the moment.

“Don’t be such a baby.” He says pinching my cheek and walking through the tall grass into the woods. Something in the back of my mind urged me to followed behind. But I stayed my ground insisting that Louis was older, stronger, and smarter anyway. I shouldn’t have been focused on myself and how scared I would have been if I were to have gone with him. But, the price was paid.

~O~

During the next 30 minutes I got worried. I’d texted Louis Twice to make sure he was okay. I hadn’t replied once. I got out of the car and slammed the door pacing a little in the dark. To be honest being in the woods with Louis would have probably been better then staying here alone. 

Go into the woods! It’s been 35 minutes! What if he’s hurt! Or even dead?! Your 15 HARRY GROW SOME BALLS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND GO SAVE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!

I had set one foot towards the woods when suddenly Louis appeared. He didn’t have his usually smirk on his face. His mouth was parted and his eyes were dark like those oceans he had for eyes had been sucked dry. I got in the car and he got in the car too. He was silent and my paranoia started to kick in. What if He knew I liked him? What if someone was in the woods and told him that I liked Hi—oh jeez Harry not everything is about you! Maybe he’s hurt.

“Louis?” I said. He stared mouth agape out the window “Lou?” 

He doesn’t acknowledge me, rather he starts the ignition and drives off. When we get to my house the porch lights turn on. Oh god I’m screwed. 

“Goodnight Lou… If anything is wrong you text me okay?”

“Goodnight Harry” Louis head turns to me, his eyes are alarmingly black, Like in some sort of horror film. I jump out of the car quickly. Not looking back. I don't know what happened to Louis. But what ever it was I hope it passes soon


	2. The Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment!!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 201 READS!!!

Louis drove away in the darkness leaving me a little confused and worried. My mind instantly went to a conclusion; maybe Louis got raped. God, was that even possible? Louis was strong. He could easily make a person regret the day they were born. Louis was also suave he could charm a person until they fainted or dropped there pants are both. I don’t bother trying to sneak in. My mum was already sitting at the dinning table; a hard expression plastered to her face. My mum’s lips are trembling and she finally opens her mouth

“You we’re with that- that man were you now?” She spits out

Louis had failed a grade so now he was a 19-year-old kid in the 12th grade. My mum thought it was “Inappropriate” for a 15 year old to hand out with a 19 year old. My mom knew my sexuality, though I didn’t tell her anything. She knew I was gay, and it wasn’t like me and Louis was having sex or anything. We kissed one time for fun. It wasn’t my first time kissing someone. It shouldn’t have felt like a first kiss but it did. It was magical and weird almost. Louis had whispered in my ear, the vodka smell on his breath,

Do you want to do something fun, Harry?” He slurs at me, bottle in his hand. He sloppily drinks a bit more and I snatch the bottle from his mouth when he starts imitating a blow-job. 

Louis, stop!” I say as he starts nibbling on my ear. He had bit it once playfully but this time his tongue was moving with his teeth and it was sultry and it made me shiver

Everything was twitching on my body. He trailed his kisses to my jaw close to my lips. I closed my eyes and he stopped for a minute. I could feel he was looking at me so I opened my eyes. He smiled a bit and pushed me down onto his bed. He kissed my forehead then my rights cheek then my left and then my chin. When he was done kissing my chin, he licked up to my lips and started kissing me. He squeezed my inner thigh and I gasped a bit in shock. He took that opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth, licking inside. 

My cock was throbbing by this time. He had gotten completely on top of me and started lazily humping himself on me, His dick rubbing against my own. I broke from the kiss to turn my head gasping. He goes back up to my neck and starts biting and sucking.

Oh,” I sighed. “Louis don’t” He didn’t listen he turned my head back and kissed me deeply again. He raised my hips to collide with his own and then suddenly he's trailing down my stomach, hand up my shirt; pinching a nipple. By this time I’m trying not to come in my underwear. He’s so close to my penis that it’s twitching like crazy. 

When he he’s close to my abdomen I began to struggle. Before I know it Louis is softly snoring on my lower stomach. The alcohol tired him out. I take his head off of my stomach and pulled down my shirt. Louis immediately curls into himself; knew to his chest, on the other side of the bed. I pant wondering what the hell just happened.

The next day it’s different. Everything is. I had climbed out of Louis window and went home after what happened and went back home. When I woke up in my room that morning, I went to the bathroom to see if the sucking and biting had left me with a hickey. It did. I covered it with a turtleneck and went on to school. Regardless of how silly I looked with a scarf on in the middle of August and the questionable looks from my mother that morning. I find Louis leaning over the sink in the freshman hall bathroom. Blunt in one hand other hand on his forehead. Probably from a hangover.

He looks over at me, his nose piercing shining from the dinky bathroom lights. Actually everything about him is shining. Like always. He signals me closer and I awkwardly walk over to him, like a baby deer taking it’s first steps. He pulls the scarf from my neck and runs his thumb against the hickey. 

“Finally got some I see. Who’s the lucky lady? Gentleman?” He says. He goes back to looking in the mirror letting go of my scarf. We don’t talk about that day. He knows he was the one that gave me it, and we don’t talk about the way my fist balled up in anger. 

“Can’t fucking believe you.” I whisper going out the bathroom. Feet stomping the ground. I collapse outside of the bathroom. Letting a tear slip out. 

“Harry!” My mother says. She grasps my shoulders and shakes me. “What did he do to you? Where did you go with him? That horrible man!” 

“Nothing Mum! He didn’t do shit!!” I say angrily. She clenches her fist in anger at my language. My mothers face is boiling in anger, But still holds the motherly concern she had before she slapped me. But then her face loses that and it goes dark and so does the words that come out of her mouth. Dark words that no mother should ever say to her own child.

“Why can’t you be more like Eleanor?” She says it in a whisper. Eleanor was my stepsister, my mother actually preferred my step-daughter over me, her blood. My mother was lonely and depressed, She met Clifford and had gotten re-married to him; a guy I had barely known. He had moved in with us, coming from Manchester to Doncaster. He had expectantly brought his 17-year-old daughter, Eleanor. She was an annoying goodie-goodie. I mean, so was I according to Louis. But she…she was a whole other world of annoying. 

When she had found out of my massive crush on Louis by accidently receiving a text I meant to send to Niall. She called me ‘Faggot’ constantly. She also claimed that Louis wouldn’t ever love a guy Because he wasn’t a ‘Fag’ like I was. When It finally got to me and I began tearing up She said Evilly “is the little fag gonna cry? Aww!” But when Louis came over it was another story. It was no secret that she herself had a thing for Louis. When he would come over to play video games she would get her tightest shorts and tightest shirts that made her boobs pop, Curl her hair extra curly and wear a little more make-up then usual and sit in the room while we played. 

If I would dare tell her to leave she would surly tell my mother about my sexuality, and I just wasn’t ready. Only Niall knew, and Louis knew that I was curious, and now Eleanor. 

Sometimes I’m scared Louis would drop being gay for her. Because he would always flirt back. But he told me he humored her Naivety. 

I run the stairs angrily to my room, slamming the door behind me. My room was plain. One poster on my blue-painted wall. Two photos of Niall and I on my dresser. And inside the draw on my bedside table. Under a blue blanket, there were, 4 pictures of Louis.

I know it was weird, but I had such an obsession over my best friend. I’ve had OCD before. I use to obsess about superheroes and manga. When I hit year 9 I began looking for something new to obsess over but never found anything. By year 10 I 

had found Louis and he’d filled something deep inside me. Louis was like glitter, that a little girl sprinkled all over the carpet; No matter what you do to try and get it out, and when you succeed at getting it out there will always still be glitter in your carpet. I took a picture of Louis out of my drawer and stared at it. His eyes crinkled His 3 piercings shining and his eyes a clear blue. I remember his eyes from tonight and how dark they were. I was a little afraid now. What had happened to Louis?  
~O~  
In the morning I smell eggs and bacon. I go to the window wiping the cold fog out of the way and just staring at my backyard. There’s a big tree outside of my house where my old tire swing is connected. Birds swoop down into there nest on the tree and the shrubs sway back and forth with the breeze of the morning. 

“Wake Up!” I hear Eleanor’s muffled voice through the door. “It’s not like you need sleep anyway, you’re already ugly!” I hear her grunt out. 

I get myself ready. Pulling up my tight jeans, black boots, and white T-shit with ‘The Beatles’ Logo on it. I comb my fingers through my hair and then run downstairs with my booksack.

I Watch as my mom, Eleanor, and Clifford eat breakfast together. I decide not to go in there and disrupt there family moment.  
I unchain my bike and ride it 6 miles to school, Louis 1010% on my mind. I chain my bike at the station next to the other bikes. I walk into the big school, Elizabeth High. Niall is leaning casually against the wall. He dorkly waves over to me. 

“Hey ‘arry!” He says a goofy grin on his face. 

“You know, for a second I thought you we’re somebody cool. Leaning against the wall like that.” I say jokingly. 

“Oh, Ha.” He says rolling his eyes. “I’ve got news to tell ya. Something amazin’ happened last night!”

“What is it?” I ask. 

“Tell ya in Mr. Grimshaw’s class.”

Just like that the bell rang and Niall and I scampered off to 1st hour. 

Mr. Grimshaw sat at his desk smug smile on his face. The bell-ringer already on the board followed by additional work. Niall and I took our seat in the back row and he began scribbling on a piece of paper as I copied down and answered the bell-ringer. 

Niall scribbled down words and slanted the paper so that it faced me more. 

‘I got some last night’

My eyes went big and I instantly put:

‘No way’

‘Fucking way..’

‘Who??’

‘Barbara. Fucking. Palvin’

Barbara was one of the most prettiest girls in school. She was smart, funny, and nice. Because she was pretty and popular, Eleanor weaseled her way into becoming friends with Barbara. Later becoming more popular and gossiping with Sofia smith about Barbara. But you know, friendship goals.

‘What did she do?’ I write back. Mr Grimshaw is talking about how he wants our next essay written. I vaguely hear typed on the computer,12 font sized. But 98% of my attention says on the conversation at hand. 

‘She blew me! It felt so good. At first I was a little confused, because Barbara didn’t want to be a thing with me. But she came over told me she wanted me really badly and practically jumped me. Don’t tell anyone. So bizarre though.’

I bite my lip and wondering if Niall came in contact with Louis.

‘Seen Lou?’

‘That Punk that failed? No why?’

‘Just asking’

I get through the rest of the day. No sign of Louis anywhere. Though I do see someone familiar. A boy with black hair and tanned skin. He wears a black leather coat and black skinny jeans. He just stares for a while. I break the stare and walk away.

 

~O~  
That night when I get home from school, eat dinner, and do my homework, I have nothing else to do, and I’m not tired. So, I slide my hand in my loose shorts and touch the head of my penis. I quiver excitedly imaging that it was Louis touching me like that. I take off my shorts and underwear and I let my pinkie slide over the tip and then I wrap my fist around myself. Touching, I squeeze myself and as soon as pre-come starts leaking out my phone buzzes and I groan. I speed up my movement, pumping my first up and down on my penis; hips twitching up with the motions. My phone starts buzzing more constantly; someone’s calling me. 

I turn my phone over and see that Louis name is there. I look down at myself. My dick is turning really red and it’s sticking up my tummy almost touching my bell button. I pull my briefs up my legs. Instantly they become translucent and stick to my crotch.

It’s almost 11 o’clock at night when I receive a text from Louis

Louis, 10:54  
\--------

H, answer 

Louis, 10:55  
\---------------  
Let me up. I’m here

Please

Louis had never begged before. It must be some type of horrifying emergency. I look outside my window. Louis is there pacing back and forth. When he sees that I’ve opened the window he starts to climb the emergency ladder slowly. There’s a pained expression on his face. I pull him into the room and he lies on the floor of my bedroom breathing heavily. I turn on the bedside lamp to see that he’s covered in bruises.

“Louis..” I whisper in shock. He’s covered in dark purple bruises and he’s shaking a little. I run to the bathroom gathering bandages and Neosporn. I put everything down on the bedside table and I help Louis move over to the bed. He lies down nestling his face in my pilliow. Then I think about the fact that I was just masturbating in the spot that he was now in. 

I Put his legs in my lap (keeping them far from my crotch) and began doctoring his leg.

“Louis you’d tell me anything right?”

“ ‘Course” he hisses out as I put the ointment on his leg.

“What happened then?:

“You’d think I was insane.” He says. Red hair sticking to his forehead.

“by this point, I’m believing you get mauled by a bear, so..”

“Nothing like that, I just went into phoebe’s dream and experienced it.” 

I ‘m taken back by Louis answer. 

“Louis? What the hell? Tell the bloody truth.”

“Just hear me out, okay?” He says eyes sparkling. “ My father was there. He use to pick on phoebe even go to the point where instead of verbal abuse it became physical. In her dream she’s running and then there’s a dead end in the house and she turns or I turn around and the belt starts crashing down on me especially my legs. So I’m guessing that’s how I got my bruises.” He smiles shakily. Tears streaming down his face.

I hug Louis tightly. And he cries in my shoulders. He’s not as strong as I have perceived him to be, but I guess even the strongest people break down at some point.

~O~  
Louis stays the night at my house. I sleep at the foot of the bed while he sleeps the correct way, I look over at the red numbers blaring at me. The clock says 3:00. I see Louis stirring and then sitting up, staring into the darkness. I don’t speak. I just wait. Waiting for him to leave and pretend that nothing happened like he did with us kissing. I just wait to see what he’ll do. Louis crawls forward towards me so close that I can see the beads of sweat go down from his eyebrow and onto his lips and then it happens. He kisses me. There’s no alcohol involved. So why is he kissing me?

Maybe he understands? After all of this time? I gently put my hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. He gets on top of me and grinds down. He stops kissing me for a second. Looks at me, and then starts to kiss down my neck. Memories from the previous time and now are intertwining and it’s making my brain go fuzzy. And when it happens. When he goes down. I don’t stop him. No, not this time around.

It’s the weirdest feeling ever. I lie there looking up at the ceiling. The occasional gasp and ‘oh’ leaving my lips. My upper body begins to grind into his mouth a little. He pins my hips back and goes down farther on my penis. I jolt up. My stomach is coiling up like a pogo-stick about to release and go upward. 

“Oh, Oh god, Louis. Let go! I’m gonna—“ even stating the words will push me over the edge.

“ You let go,” He whispers against my dick “just do it” he licks the head 

“Just relax, and give into the pleasure.” I meet his eyes and they’re this amber color. Almost hypnotizing. Very hypnotizing. My hips twitch up making it go farther into his mouth. And he swallows around it.

“Oh..” I gasp out and I do what he says; Relax and let go. I shiver as he comes up to kiss my shoulder . I pant a little when he starts stroking me. 

“I can’t take anymore.” 

He doesn’t listen. Just continues to pump and grin it into his hands. I’m to tired to stop him and my brain is two swarmed to say stop anymore. He just keeps going until I let go again. And then I see stars 

~O~  
When I wake up the morning, Louis isn’t there; he’s gone. I’m not as disheveled as I thought I’d be, and lastly I’m wondering when’s the next time I’ll feel that type of euphoric pleasure again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk with me @
> 
> https://www. Just-Believe-In-Bravery.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! More to come!! xx ~ Emery


End file.
